Relaciones enemigas
by Strawberries96
Summary: Kagome ha estado luchando con las mew mew por un tiempo, pero está frustrada porque nunca ha visto un alien.¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentra a un chico con unas orejas extrañas herido y decide ayudarle?¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que ese chico es un alien
1. Odiosos instintos de miko

**N/A: Hey!**

**Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Antes que nada... se que tengo que acabar mi otro proyecto, ¡lo se! Pero acabé de ver recientemente el anime "Tokyo mew mew" Y aunque el anime en si no me terminó de gustar me enamoré sin remedio de Kisshu XD Así que decidí hacer un one-short crossower con Inuyasha porque, sinceramente, amo esa serie. (MI PRIMER CROSSOWER!) lo que me quedó demasiado largo y lo subiré en 2 o 3 caps. Por cierto ¿¡Cómo es que no hay ni un solo crossower en español! ¿¡Acaso no es la 2º lengua más hablada del mundo? ¡Españoles, latinos, manos a la obra! ¡No está bien dejar esta sección así!**

**Aviso, creo que Kisshu está un poco en OOC pero no se... denme su opiniones :)**

**Disclaimer: ni inuyasha ni Tokyo mew mew me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y a sus increíbles mentes.**

**Les agradecería mucho su opinión (incluso si lo que quereís decirme es que es lo más horrible que habeís leido, aunque en ese caso me gustaría que comentaran los fallos)**

**Dejen un review porfis!**

*-0-*

_Para colmo, esta mañana hacia un calor horrible, ¿es que quien sea que decide el tiempo es bipolar o algo?_— era uno de los muchos pensamientos relacionados con lo estúpido de la lluvia en verano que rondaban en la mente de Kagome mientras corría hacia su casa, calándose hasta los huesos.

Habían sido unos meses estupendos, primero su "querido primo Ryou" le pedía ayuda para no sé qué proyecto mew, que consistía básicamente en salvar el mundo de unos alienígenas que en realidad no eran alienígenas, si no terrícolas que habían abandonado la Tierra y ahora querían volver. Uno de los mayores embrollos de los que había oído Kagome. Pero lo mejor de todo es que sus aliados no podían ser gente normal… noooo. Tenían que ser niñas con aires de grandeza que se vestían con trajes ridículos y decían cosas como "ataque de lechuga". Cosa que a Kagome ponía de los nervios, era _demasiado_ ridículo ¿Dónde habían quedado cosas como "garras de sangre" o "kazana"? y para colmo, gracias a su "queridísimo primo Ryou" tenía que hacerse pasar por una de ellas. Horrible.

_No son tan malas y lo sabes_— susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Y era verdad, no eran tan malas, en realidad le caían muy bien. Eso sin contar que estaban luchando para proteger al mundo. Pero había acabado en aquella situación, calándose hasta los huesos, por su culpa. Había aparecido agua mew en un parque y ellas la habían llamado para ir a ver. Luego habían aparecido unos aliens con dos almas quimera. Hablando de los aliens, en los meses que Kagome llevaba trabajando de mew mew, nunca había visto a ninguno. Siempre acababa encargándose con alguna otra del alma quimera mientras Ichigo y alguien más iban a por el alien.

¡No es justo! Gritó internamente mientras pasaba al lado de un cuerpo… espera ¿¡un cuerpo! Dio media vuelta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas haberse equivocado, no quería ver un cuerpo, ya había visto bastantes en la época feudal. Ignorando sus plegarias sus ojos le mostraron el cuerpo de un chico de más o menos su edad, con el cabello verde oscuro y una ropa un tanto extraña, unos pantalones bombachos negros y cortos, con una tela marrón por delante y una camisa negra corta, que dejaba su bien formado abdomen al aire, con una camisa marrón del mismo estilo encima, solo que esta sin mangas. También estaba mortalmente pálido y tenía unas… ¿orejas? Bueno, una especie de orejas alargadas como las de un ¿elfo? Si, se parecían a las orejas que tenían algunos elfos en las películas. _O demonio Kagome, o demonio_ —estúpida vocecita en su cabeza, era cierto que existían demonios con ese tipo de orejas pero… Sus poderes espirituales no le decían nada de eso, no era un demonio, aunque tampoco era un humano normal.

Aunque no sea humano se merece un poco de atención, decidió Kagome al tiempo que se agachaba para comprobar si estaba vivo o muerto. Lo cogió con suavidad y le fue dando la vuelta hasta comprobar con horror que tenía una herida que le surcaba el pecho en diagonal, le sorprendía que todavía estuviera vivo, además de que estaba increíblemente caliente, debía tener una fiebre horrible. Lo fue incorporando poco a poco hasta apoyarlo contra su regazo para ver mejor la herida. Era muy fea y seguramente no sobreviviría si no tenía tratamiento inmediato. Kagome suspiró levemente odiando sus instintos de miko por ayudar siempre a la gente, no hacían más que meterla en problemas. Zarandeó al extraño con intención de que colaborara un poco en su misión de llevarlo hasta su casa para tratar la herida. El gimió levemente al tiempo que se revolvía entre sueños, para luego abrir los ojos muy lentamente, como si le costara.

— ¿qui-quien? — susurró con dificultad mientras miraba a Kagome, intentando reconocerla.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte— le explico Kagome con voz calmada al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que esa frase no sonaba muy convincente ¿Qué le decía siempre el malo en las pelis al protagonista para engañarlo? Rápidamente añadió— Estás herido, pero no te preocupes, voy a llevarte a mi casa y entonces podrás descansar un tiempo y recuperarte ¿vale? O puedo llevarte al hospital si lo prefieres, pero con esas orejas…

—Ho-hospital n-no—la dificultad con la que hablaba le dio a Kagome más razones para preocuparse, con ese frio y esas heridas no sería de extrañar que si seguía así le diera hipotermia.

—Pues muy bien, ayúdame un poco, no puedo con todo tu peso— le informó mientras pasaba el brazo del desconocido sobre sus hombros y ella colocaba el suyo en su cintura, aguantando gran parte de su peso. A él le costaba bastante caminar, más bien arrastraba los pies haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por no caer redondo al suelo. Colocando casi todo su peso en Kagome.

Y así llegaron, con muchas dificultades, al piso de Kagome, no era la gran cosa, pero gracias a dios era un segundo y no un quinto o algo así. Nada más entrar lo recostó en la cama y al darse cuenta de que temblaba de forma incontrolada lo cubrió con todas las mantas que encontró.

—Espera aquí un segundo, voy a buscar mis cosas— le informó con suavidad mientras se daba la vuelta. Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó un tirón en la mano.

—no me de-dejes solo— debía estar muy asustado, pensó Kagome, el pobre. De todas formas, el lado técnico de Kagome solo se fijó en que ya no hablaba con tanta dificultad y que no temblaba tanto ¡Las mantas hacen milagros! — Ichigo... —debía de confundirla y, aunque no conocía de nada a aquel chico, le dolió ¿Es que acaso solo existía para ser confundida? Esa era ella, Kagome, la eternamente confundida. Suspiró levemente dejándolo pasar.

—Tranquilo, solo voy a buscar unas cosas y ahora vuelvo— le explicó Kagome al tiempo que se deshacía del débil agarre e iba a por su botiquín.

Al volver se encontró con que el extraño ya estaba dormido, con una expresión de paz que no concordaba mucho con la situación. Kagome se arrodilló junto a la cama y sacó del botiquín alcohol, vendas y un ungüento que había aprendido a fabricar en la era feudal. Para luego quitar las camisas sin que le doliera lo más mínimo, con la precisión de una médica, o curandera en este caso, entrenada. Ahora que no tenía el obstáculo que era la camisa, pudo observar mejor la herida. Era muy fea, pero nada que ella no hubiera tratado antes. Se puso manos a la obra con el desinfectante, pidiendo perdón en silencio antes de empezar, aquello le iba a arder.

Un gritó de horror recorrió todo el piso en cuanto el chico notó el alcohol. Abrió unos ojos como platos e intentó hacer a Kagome a un lado, ella, sorprendida por su fuerza paró de aplicar aquel "liquido infernal" En cuanto él noto aquello aprovechó para alejarse como pudo de Kagome adoptando una posición defensiva.

—Tranquilo— susurró Kagome, como si le hablara a un animalito asustado, y la verdad es que eso es lo que parecía en ese momento aquel chico, en la esquina de su habitación, apoyado contra la pared y con las manos delante como si intentara protegerse de ella— solo te estoy limpiando la herida, va a arder un poco pero si no, será peor— siguió hablando al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente intentando no sobresaltarlo— venga, ven. Lo mejor será que permanezcas tumbado.

—Mientes— era la primera vez que oía la su voz y la verdad es que no resultaba muy amable, contando con que le estaba salvando la vida "_debería estar agradecido ¿no?"_ Pensó Kagome.

—No, no, no…— quizás no lo hubiera entendido y pensara que estaba experimentando con él o algo, esas orejas no eran normales y aunque la gente normal no pudiera notarlo ella sabía que no era humano. Así que quizás ya había vivido ese trauma, razonó Kagome al tiempo que se lo explicaba—Te curaré esa herida y luego serás totalmente libre de irte, aunque si quieres puedes pasar aquí la noche. No voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero ayudar ¿vale?

—¿Qué razón tienes? — la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Era verdad ¿qué razón tenía? No es que conociera a ese chico ni nada parecido. Pero era una miko y las mikos de dedicaban a ayudar a la gente ¿por qué no ayudarle a él? Claro que, en ese tiempo, dar esa explicación sería como declararse enferma mental ¿Quién se tomaba en serio a las mikos en el futuro? — Responde.

—Solo no me gusta ver a la gente morir— e inmediata mente después de pronunciar aquellas palabras se arrepintió. Había pensado que era una buena razón, pero ¿Qué persona normal está tan familiarizada con la muerte como para decir eso?

—y… ¿Quién eres? — La expresión del chico denotó que no se lo creía pero, al parecer, solo la tomaría por una loca y pasaría a otra cuestión.

—Kagome Higurashi, un placer— bueno, lo normal no sería ir por ahí diciendo tu nombre a un extraño, con una herida enorme en el pecho y que para colmo no es humano. Pero más raro era llevar a ese extraño a tu casa ¿no? — ¿Y tu?

—Tengo muchos nombres— le explicó con una sonrisita pícara— Pero solo porque eres tu, llámame "car…— pero un ataque de tos lo interrumpió, se llevó una mano al pecho con expresión dolorida y dejo de prestar atención a Kagome. En cuanto el ataque de tos paró parecía otra persona, estaba mucho más pálido y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, como idos. Está se lanzó hacia delante en cuanto lo vio tambalearse y lo cogió antes de que cayera, acunándolo contra su pecho con la intención de calmarlo en cuanto vio que se intentaba levantar.

—Tranquilo, voy a curarte— le susurró una y otra vez como una cantilena hasta que él se relajó poco a poco y se dejó caer contra Kagome, con un suspiró de resignación ante su propia debilidad.

— "cariño"…— murmuró él con voz queda y Kagome no supo a qué se refería en absoluto, ¿Estaba teniendo alucinaciones? ¿Quizás veía a su novia? Sin darle más vueltas se concentró en la mejor manera de poner el alcohol sin que se resistiera. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo como estaba, apoyado contra ella y así si se intentaba levantar sólo tendría que agarrarlo con una mano y él casi ni podría alcanzarla.

—¿Preparado? — Cuestionó la pelinegra al tiempo que cogía el bote de alcohol— esto va a arder— él asintió levemente, sin fuerzas para nada más.

En cuanto el alcohol hizo contacto con su piel se revolvió y gimió intentando resistirse, pero Kagome lo tenía bien sujeto con su otra mano. Y en dos minutos ya habían acabado y él respiraba pesadamente, con unas ganas enormes de matar a aquella chica.

—Bueno, lo peor ya ha pasado— comentó Kagome al tiempo que salía de debajo de él y lo ayudaba a acomodarse en las almohadas— Te voy a aplicar un ungüento que te aliviará un poco y te vendaré, luego ya veremos que hacemos con la fiebre.

Kagome tenía razón, el ungüento hacia maravillas, la forma de aplicarlo, dando un pequeño masaje en círculos y la frescura del tacto de Kagome también contribuyeron a que el peliverde cerrara los ojos y se fuera relajando hasta suspirar con satisfacción. Luego cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kagome se dio cuenta en el momento y suspiró levemente, sabiéndose por fin libre de aquella mirada que la había estado observando tan atentamente. Terminó de aplicar el ungüento e hizo todos sus esfuerzos mientras le vendaba para que no se despertase. Debía estar muy cansado, porque pareció que ni siquiera se daba cuenta, a excepción que algún que otro gemido suave cuando apretaba, no hubo ninguna otra reacción. Sólo cuando Kagome hubo terminado su tarea le asaltó una duda bastante importante. No era humano así que… ¿Podía usar medicamentos normales con él? ¿Y si le mataba por usarlos? Definitivamente no sería muy agradable, había perdido pacientes, pero nunca los había matado ella, no sería capaz de vivir con la culpa. Suspiró al darse cuenta que la única opción que le quedaba era bajar la fiebre al estilo tradicional. Trapos húmedos, comida caliente, descanso... Y como no, una noche en vela cuidando de él. Fue a buscar un cubo que tenía y lo llenó de agua fría, agarrando un paño y mojándolo, para luego ponerlo en su frente. El gimió levemente e intento apartarse del trapo, pero no se despertó. ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba comer cuando estaba enferma? Sopa, decidió, haría sopa y si al tipo ese no le gustaba pues que no comiera, ya le daba igual.

Media hora más tarde, Kagome apareció por la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja de comida y miró con curiosidad al interior, él todavía estaba durmiendo, aunque se revolvía como si tuviera una pesadilla. Kagome se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con intención de despertarlo para que comiera algo. Pero no hizo falta, en ese momento él saltó como un resorte al tiempo que gritaba "¡Tart!" ¿Tarta? Repitió Kagome en su mente. Bueno, cada cual tiene sus sueños. Él miró a su alrededor, intentando decidir conde estaba y al parecer lo recordó rápidamente porque al mirar a Kagome, lo hizo con hostilidad, seguramente recordando al odiado alcohol. ¡Yuhu! Celebró Kagome en su mente, claro que no podía estar agradecido, la última moda es odiar a los que te salvan la vida, ¡cómo podía haberse olvidado!

— ¿Qué quieres? — definitivamente, su voz y su mirada hostil no encajaban con el adorable sonrojo producido por la fiebre, comentó Kagome en su mente.

—Deberías estar agradecido ¿Sabes? — no pudo evitar que su enojo saliera a relucir, lo había pasado bastante y era normal que no estuviera de buen humor pero… ¡le había salvado la vida! ¡Y para colmo le había llevado a SU casa y estaba tirado en SU cama! — normalmente, cuando alguien le salva la vida a un desconocido, le cura heridas, y es amable espera como mínimo un poco de respeto a cambio ¿no te parece?

—No— los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos al tiempo que dejaba de apretar la sabana que había estado apretando. ¿No? ¿Así se simple? — No tengo por qué, no te pedí que lo hicieras, no te debo nada y ahora, volviendo al tema ¿Qué se supone que quieres?

—Te traía sopa, pero, al parecer, lo mejor será que me la lleve y, ya que estamos, te podrías ir yendo tu ¿te parece bien?— e inmediatamente salió con aire ofendido de la habitación ¿Quién se creía que era aquel tipo?

Kagome se quedó viendo la televisión, abandonando la sopa en la encimera y abstrayéndose con uno de esos programas de viajes que tanto le gustaban. Pensando que aquel chico le recordaba un poco a su antiguo amor, Inuyasha, antes de que ella llegara, tan desconfiado…

Un cuarto de hora más tarde decidió volver a dejar la sopa en la habitación del chico, que no había salido como Kagome le había dicho que hiciera, si le había curado no era cuestión de dejarlo morir de hambre ahora. Pero al abrir la puerta dejó caer el plato de la sorpresa. Aquel chico no estaba, se había ido. El muy idiota estaba medio muerto pero se había ido.


	2. Shock

Aquel chico no estaba, se había ido. El muy idiota estaba medio muerto pero se había ido.

¡pues que le vaya bien! Decidió, ya había hecho bastante, no pensaba recorrerse la ciudad si él no quería que le curaran. Limpio el estropicio que había hecho al dejar caer el plato y fue a ver la televisión otra vez. Pero cuando fue la hora de la cena, Kagome decidió salir a buscar a aquel chico. No había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en él, y en su herida, y en su fiebre y sobre todo en que podía estar muerto. Y si lo estaba no haría otra cosa que sentirse culpable por el resto de su vida, _ella_ le había dicho que se fuera, había sido ella, sería su culpa. Era seguro que no había llegado muy lejos, a no ser que tuviera algún extraño poder y se curara a la velocidad de Inuyasha, cosa que no era muy posible. Se odió por ser tan débil y sucumbir a sus instintos. _Keh_! _Eres demasiado amable, deberías dejarle morir, seguro que termina haciendo daño a otro y entonces será tu culpa por curarlo_— la voz de Inuyasha sonó en su mente con aquel tono molesto que tanto había amado. Cierto, era demasiado amable y ¿quien le decía que no era un asesino? ¿o un violador, o un ladrón?, pero ella era así y no podía dejar a alguien morir por un simple enfado infantil causado por la falta de educación ¡Había amado a Inuyasha, por dios! Esa simple hostilidad no debía haberle asombrado lo más mínimo.

Recorrió varias calles con un miedo creciente ¿Y si lo llevaban al hospital y lo estudiaban por sus orejas? O si estaba muerto. Buscó por casi toda la ciudad, pero cuando era de madrugada decidió que ya era suficiente, seguramente se había ido a su casa o alguien lo había acogido, se repitió mentalmente. Ya había preguntado en el hospital y no estaba allí y había buscado por toda la ciudad, no podía hacer nada más. Se encaminó a su casa y lo que vio la sorprendió de sobremanera ¡Estaba allí! Aquel chico del pelo verde estaba allí, acurrucado contra su portal, temblando y agarrándose el pecho. En cuanto le alcanzó él abrió unos ojos con unas pupilas _demasiado_ dilatadas. Tenía un ataque de pánico. Comprendió Kagome con horror.

—Está muerto— susurró— le mataron, le asesinaron, fueron ellas. — la miró con la cara desencajada al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos y se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuerpo, como si ella fuera la solución de sus problemas. Kagome fue a apartarlo sin entender nada, pero se detuvo bruscamente al oír los sollozos que sacudían el cuerpo del chico.

Las palabras habían desconcertado a Kagome. Pero luego, fue poco a poco encajando las piezas del puzle. Alguien había estado con él cuando le hicieron la herida, un amigo. Y él se había ido de su casa para buscar a ese amigo y resultaba que… estaba muerto. Acarició su espalda, devolviéndole el abrazo, sin palabras de consuelo. Ni siquiera le conocía, pero él había vuelto a ella, se estaba abrazando a ella, estaba buscando el consuelo en ella y ella, no pensaba negárselo. Poco a poco, al tiempo que se calmaba fueron subiendo las escaleras y llegaron al piso de Kagome. Se sentaron en el sofá, todavía abrazados, hasta que él se quedó dormido. Kagome no tardó en volver a desinfectar la herida, aplicarle en ungüento, vendarlo y coger un trapo mojado en agua fría para bajar la fiebre. Se quedó despierta todo lo que pudo, pero cuando la fiebre de él finalmente bajó, se dejó caer en un lado del sillón que él había dejado libre, acurrucándose y dejándose dormir.

**N/A:** Bueno aquí tienen otro cap ¿Qué tal? Este va dedicado a shippofan2k. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Se que es muy corto, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, prometo que el siguiente será más largo.

Y poco más que decir, como siempre dejen un review please! Y coméntenme los errores.


	3. Mi enemigo

—Kagome…— una voz la llamaba— Kagome…— ¿Otra vez? No quería ir, no quería, estaba muy cómoda…— ¡KAGOME!

Y Kagome abrió los ojos inmediatamente ¿Dónde estaba? Mentira, esa no era la pregunta, estaba en el sofá de su casa pero… ¿QIEN ERA ESE TIPO DEL PELO VERDE? ¿Y POR QUE ESTABA ENCIMA SUYO?

—¡hey! Deberías dormir menos— y entonces lo pilló, ese tipo era, era, era… mierda, todavía no sabía su nombre. El que salvó ayer. Pero no era posible, al que había salvado ayer estaba horrible llorando y todo y este… bueno, tenía unas vendas bastante manchadas de sangre, pero… parecía ¿feliz?— ¿No piensas hacer el desayuno? Me muero de hambre.

—mmmm… no. Primero me vas a responder a unas cositas ¿vale? — dijo ella, sin saber todavía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—pero… no he comido desde anteayer— suplicó con cara de cachorro degollado.

—Bueno… pero responderás a mis preguntas— él asintió felizmente ante esas condiciones, desesperado por comer— y… ¿Qué quieres? — interrogó Kagome, sin saber muy bien que darle, si fuera cualquier otro paciente lo tendría clarísimo pero… este no sabía que era. Él la miró con los ojos como platos, sin creerse todavía que le dejara elegir a él.

—¿Chocolate? — respondió más como una pregunta. Kagome frunció el ceño, no era lo mejor para los enfermos pero… tenía una caja entera de taiyaki de chocolate que le habían mandado sus amigas por su cumpleaños al no poder ir… eso estaría bien.

—Claro ¿Te sirve en taiyaki? — él volvió a asentir felizmente e intento desplazarse, fallando estrepitosamente debido al dolor. Que nadie se olvide que tenía una buena cortada en el pecho— quieto, ya te lo traigo.

Una vez estuvieron sentados los dos en la sala, él con la caja de Taiyakis delante y ella en el suelo observándolo con curiosidad. Kagome empezó a preguntar.

—Esto… emmm… ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó sin saber muy bien como empezar.

—te lo dije ayer— respondió el con la boca llena— llámame cariño.

¿Un salido?

—Responde bien— ordenó Kagome al tiempo que sacaba la caja de su alcance— o no hay taiyaki.

Él la miró con odio, para luego anunciar de mala gana:

—Kisshu.

—Bueno… encantada supongo— comentó ella al tiempo que meditaba sobre su próxima pregunta— ¿Por qué tienes esa herida?

—Muy complicado— Kagome suspiró ¿Ya se estaba poniendo con evasivas?

—Bien, siguiente pregunta ¿Qué eres? — él la miró con mala cara, meditando sobre que decir.

—Un elfo— optó por decir él analizando la reacción de Kagome.

Ella solo cerró los ojos, podía ser verdad, o podía ser mentira. No había forma de saberlo a ciencia cierta.

—Demuéstralo— ordenó con calma. Él la miró con una expresión indescifrable al tiempo que, lentamente, se señalaba las orejas— eso no es suficiente. Por las orejas podrías ser un demonio. Bueno, da igual. Cuéntame tu historia.

—¿Se puede saber como te lo tomas con tanta calma? — inquirió el con curiosidad.

—Bueno… soy una sacerdotisa, yo ya sabía que no eras humano y ahora cuéntame tu historia, o mejor, la de los elfos en general— repitió, echándole una mirada significativa al taiyaki.

—Bueno, mi pueblo a vivido mucho antes que el vuestro en la Tierra…— empezó Kisshu, apunto de contar la mentira más grande de su vida.

Media hora más tarde Kagome ya sabía la historia de su pueblo, pero todavía no había llegado al momento en el que se hacía la herida. Le observaba con curiosidad, especulando sobre si su historia sería cierta. Vio como empezaba a hablar más lento y se restregaba los ojos con sueño y sonrió. Podía ser realmente encantador hablando de como su pueblo y de lo horribles que eran los humanos, rompiendo la Tierra. Kagome coincidía en algunas cosas, había que admitirlo, el mundo de hoy en día no tenía nada que ver con el de la era feudal. Pero siendo tan encantador, con alguna que otra broma en mitad de su discurso había hecho a Kagome olvidarse de que estaba herido, muy herido.

—Deberías descansar— cortó lo que quiera que estuviera diciendo sobre la contaminación. Él la miró, como si lo acabaran de devolver a la realidad y luego negó levemente.

—No tengo sueño— mintió Kisshu con naturalidad, llevaba mintiendo desde hacía más de media hora.

—Kisshu…— empezó Kagome con reproche pero un bostezo por parte del peliverde la interrumpió. Haciendo que ella solo le mirara significativamente, pero el solo volvió a sacudir la cabeza, negando lo evidente— ¿Por qué no quieres dormir? — inquirió Kagome, mirándolo con dulzura.

—Ammm, bueno, yo, esto…— Kagome sonrío ante su desconcierto, era dulce, decidió, muy dulce que no supiera que hacer con una simple mirada de cariño— no tengo sueño.

—¿Piensas qué voy a atacarte mientras duermes? — preguntó Kagome, ignorando su última mentira.

—¡No! No es eso…— Kisshu sonó genuinamente sorprendido. ¿Quién podría pensar que alguien como Kagome estaba esperando a que se durmiera para atacarle? Era tan dulce…

—¿Piensas qué tendrás pesadillas? — Él se quedó frio, había dado en el clavo— No te preocupes, voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo— él la miró con desconfianza, sin saber todavía por qué era tan amable con él— venga, venga, tienes que descansar— insistió la pelinegra, llevándolo de la mano hasta la cama y obligándolo a acostarse.

—No soy un niño, no le tengo miedo a las pesadillas— replicó él antes de que pudiera pensar que ella tenía razón. Kagome sonrió, claro que no lo consideraba un niño, pero ella misma todavía tenía pesadillas sobre las batallas en la era feudal y nunca venía mal que alguien estuviera a tu lado.—quiero que te vayas— insistió él al ver como ella no hacía el más mínimo movimiento.

Ella suspiró con cansancio y salió de la habitación solo para cinco minutos más tarde volver a entrar y encontrar a un dormido Kisshu frunciendo el seño. Dejó escapar una leve risita sopesando la posibilidad de que ese seño se debiera a que ella acababa de entrar en la habitación y se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama permitiéndose observarle con curiosidad. No era un chico normal, eso seguro, pero todavía no estaba segura de creer su historia sobre que era un elfo. Le sonaba de algo… Después de estar un rato observando y rebuscando en sus recuerdos se horrorizó. ¡Pues claro que le sonaba! ¡Encajaba perfectamente en la descripción que las chicas le habían hecho sobre el alíen con el que se enfrentaban normalmente! La piel mortalmente pálida, las orejas, el pelo verde, la ropa… ¡estaba segura! Pero… ¿Y ahora que hacía?

N/A: Hey! cuanto tiempo... jejeje. Bueno y ¿Qué tal? Este es un poquito más largo, no mucho, lo se, no mucho. Me resultó un poco raro cambiar a Kisshu tanto de un cap a otro, pero si no se entendió bien, el cambio de actitud de Kisshu es por lo que paso la otra noche, llegó a la conclusión de que Kagome no quiere hacerle nada después de que le cuidara toda la noche y saliera a buscarle.

Gracias a todos por leer y un gracias especial a shippofan2k otra vez, no sabes la alegría que me das cuando comentas XD

Pero y ahora ¿que hará Kagome? y Kisshu ¿Qué hará él si se entera de que Kagome es un mew mew? Pues para ser sincera ni yo misma lo se XD Así que si tienen sugerencias ¡un review!


	4. Sueños que son respuestas

**N/A**: Siento el retraso pero es k me fui de viaje y no había internet... (todavía me pregunto como sobreviví XD ) Bueno el cap no es muy largo... Más bien es como toma la decisión Kagome... De todas formas prometo subir otro cap está semana, ya lo tengo escrito. :) No se que más decir... Agradecer a Ayma Secret, Iosi e Iuki (nuevas lectoras! *-*!) y como no a shippofan2k por sus reviews, espero otro está vez. ;)

Qué más? pues lo de siempre, agradezco mucho todos los reviews y favoritos y alertas, son mi inspiración. ¡Así que ya saben! ¡Cuantos más reviews antes hay nuevo cap! XD

Cualquier fallo que me digan para mejorar, se agradece.

* * *

><p>¡Pues claro que le sonaba! ¡Encajaba perfectamente en la descripción que las chicas le habían hecho sobre el alíen con el que se enfrentaban normalmente! La piel mortalmente pálida, las orejas, el pelo verde, la ropa… ¡estaba segura! Pero… ¿Y ahora que hacía?<p>

Debía echarlo o capturarle o dejarle morir… algo. Y aun así no podía. Le había parecido tan normal, cuando estuvo despierto no le había parecido para nada terrorífico, o cruel o malvado, como decía Ichigo que era. Le había parecido un simple chico, que necesitaba ayuda y estaba asustado. No podía hacerle nada. Pero es el enemigo, se recordó, intenta destruir a la humanidad. Kisshu se revolvió como intuyendo la agitación que surgía de Kagome y ella le miró con atención. Parecía tan… inocente. Se obligó a borrar de su rostro la sonrisa que se acababa de formar. No debía pensar esas cosas, las apariencias engañas, casi no conocía a aquel chico mientras que Ichigo decía conocerlo bien y según ella era una mala persona. No pudo evitar que a su mente acudieran esos recuerdos. Esa gente que despreciaba a Inuyasha solo por ser un hanyou, que decía que era horrible y despreciable sin tener ni idea. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Ichigo sería como esa gente, juzgando solo por lo que era, no por _quien_ era. Suspiró, no sabía qué hacer, había esperado librarse de tener que tomar decisiones de ese tipo cuando dejó la era feudal, pero al parecer, la perseguían.

—¡NO! — un gritó la sobresalto de repente. Kisshu se estaba revolviendo, luchando contra las mantas, con tantas ganas como si frente al estuviera el mismo demonio— ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!

Kagome no pudo evitar abrir unos ojos como platos, fuera cual fuera su sueño parecía realmente desesperado, como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte.

Una idea se coló en su mente. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, primero porque gastaría mucha energía, segundo porque estaría mal. Pero aun así se dijo que era para comprobar si era una buena persona y siguió adelante. Cerró los ojos, esforzándose en concentrarse y pasar a un estado de calma. Una vez estuvo en ese estado buscó la conciencia de Kisshu y la encontró fácilmente, respiró hondo y luego, con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz se introdujo en su mente.

_Un lugar desolado, dejado de la mano de dios le dio la bienvenida a Kagome en el sueño. Una especie de cueva fría, con una grieta en el techo que dejaba entrever un cielo gris, dejando que miles de copos fríos y mojados se colaran al interior de la cueva que servía de hogar a esa gente. Esa gente que estaba a su alrededor. No eran humanos, pero se comportaban como tales. Tenían unas orejas extremadamente alargadas, como las de Kisshu, la piel igual o más pálida que la de él y todos, sin excepción parecían estar en los huesos, delgados hasta un punto preocupante. Era el planeta de Kisshu, comprendió Kagome. Y ahora era completamente capaz de entender por qué querían volver a la Tierra, aquel lugar era horrible, había bastante gente enferma tumbada en camas mal hechas con pinta de ser realmente incómodas, niños que jugaban a algún juego de mesa sin divertirse, con esa expresión triste que tienen los niños cuando han tenido que madurar demasiado pronto, cuando han tenido que madurar por necesidad. Distinguió una cabellera verde oliva entre aquellos niños y la reconoció inmediatamente. Kisshu. Sabía que era invisible para toda aquella gente y no se molestó en ir con sigilo. Se acercó para verle con claridad y solo al hacerlo se dio cuenta de cómo un adulto se llevaba un niño aparte y le hablaba, el niño parecía asustado, por lo que aceleró el paso para oír._

—_Por favor, no quiero ir— oyó sollozar al niño y cuando le vió resultó evidente el pánico que tenía. Le sonaba de algo, decidió Kagome, habría dicho que era Kisshu de no ser un sueño y sentir esa extraña fuerza que tiraba hacia el soñante— por favor… ¿Por qué yo? ¡no he hecho nada malo! ¡no quiero ir! ¡Por favor! — siguió sollozando con desesperación mirando al adulto en busca de una respuesta, pero este le dirigió una mirada impenetrable y murmuro un "no hay remedio" Nadie hizo nada, nadie movió un dedo por el pobre niño. Kagome estaba indignada, el niñito tendría cinco años a lo sumo ¡y nadie hacía nada!_

—_Si voy yo… ¿Él puede quedarse? — la dubitativa pregunta llegó desde el grupo de niños que habían estado jugando y Kagome no pudo más que sentirse orgullosa, reconocía esa voz. _

—_Kisshu ¿Quieres ir a la Tierra? — la pregunta del adulto sonó realmente sorprendida, al parecer sin comprender por qué decía eso el pequeño Kisshu._

—_No— al parecer tenía la intención de dejarlo ahí pero con una mirada de incomprensión de los que había a su alrededor continuó— pero prefiero ir yo. Además, así hare algo útil— sonrió esbozando una sonrisa forzada._

—_Bueno, si es tu elección…— accedió el adulto todavía mirándole extrañado._

—_Gracias Kisshu-oni-chan— grito el pequeño al que acababa de salvar saltando a sus brazos._

Kagome sonrió enternecida al tiempo que salía de su mente. Kisshu era una buena persona, mejor que muchos humanos. Se había sacrificado por aquel pequeño cuando no era más que un niño. Había abandonado su mundo, su casa, su hogar por propia decisión para salvar a otro niño desesperado, quizás era su hermano o algún familiar, eso explicaría el parecido. Kagome había tomado una decisión, le daba igual lo que fuera, le daba igual que fuera su enemigo. No pelearía aprovechando que estaba herido, no se aprovecharía. Porque había demostrado ser una buena persona y eso no es que abundaran precisamente. Dejaría que se recuperara y una vez estuviera en condiciones le dejaría ir y seguirían enfrentándose en el campo de batalla, de una forma justa.

Me levanté de la silla en la que había estado velando su sueño para ir a la cocina y prepararme un té, necesitaba relajarme. Escuché un leve murmullo al salir, algo así como "idiota" y está vez no me esforcé por borrar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro. acababa de tomar una decisión, podía ser una miko normal con Kisshu, como si nunca me hubiera enterado de lo que era.


	5. Recordando el principio

Kisshu abrió los ojos vacilante, había soñado con Tart, otra vez, como había supuesto que haría, pero aun así recordaba algo cálido cogiéndole de la mano tirando de él y recordándole que todo aquello era un sueño. Al mirar hacia su mano descubrió que, en efecto, algo tiraba de ella, otra mano, la de Kagome. Que dormía con expresión relajada en la silla de al lado. Kisshu no pudo menos que esbozar una tímida sonrisa, aunque nunca lo admitiría, se alegraba de que Kagome no le hubiera hecho caso. Siempre era lo mismo, él le decía que no era un niño chico y que le dejara en paz, pero al despertarse ella siempre estaba allí, con una sonrisa en el rostro o dormida en la silla junto a su cama. Llevaban dos semanas con la misma rutina, y en ese tiempo que había compartido con Kagome descubrió que le caía de maravilla, era simpática, dulce, atenta, bueno también tenía un carácter un poco fuerte pero… era uno de sus encantos. Al principio había tenido miedo de que Kagome descubriera lo que era y tuviera alguna relación con alguna mew mew, pero al parecer, solo estaba paranoico, ¡No todo ser humano tiene relación con las mews! Parecía que había aceptado bastante bien lo de que fuera un "elfo". Una semana… repitió Kisshu en su mente, le parecía que habían sido horas, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido.

Intentó moverse con sigilo para no despertarla pero un agudo dolor proveniente del pecho le golpeó al mover el brazo, haciendo que inmediatamente abandonara la idea de moverse su herida estaba considerablemente mejor, pero no sabía por qué razón siempre le dolía mucho más después de una pesadilla. Sus ojos se enfriaron considerablemente, recordando cómo se había hecho aquella herida.

—_¡Ichigo! — gritó cierto peliverde, preocupado por la salud en la que Pai estaba dejando a su "gatita" al tiempo que corría todo lo rápido de lo que era capaz para salvarla, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a sus propios compañeros._

—_¡No te acerques! — le distrajo aoi no kishu interponiéndose en su camino— ¡No dejaré que te acerques a Ichigo! — Kisshu le miró sin comprender, Ichigo iba a morir si no hacían algo. ¿Por qué iba a por él y no a por Pai?_

_Discretamente, con todo el sigilo del que era capaz, Tart se había colocado detrás de mint, para luego saltar a su cuello, haciendo que esta gritara con todas las fuerzas, llamando la atención de Aoi no kishi, pero en ese mismo instante Tarta salió disparado, antes de que pudieran causarle daño alguno. Kisshu se lanzó hacia delante, aprovechando que su oponente estaba distraído y alejó a Pai de Ichigo golpeando a este con la parte plana de la espada en la espalda y cuando Ichigo ya estuvo en su brazos añadió otro golpe en el estómago realmente fuerte que hizo que el mencionado acabara rompiendo un muro con su propio cuerpo, dejándolo fuera de combate. Cogió a su gatita en brazos, acunándola contra su pecho con todo el amor del que era capaz, inspeccionando con la mirada como de malas eran las heridas._

—_A-a-aoyama-kun— murmuró la mew rosa todavía entre sueños haciendo que Kisshu perdiera la concentración._

—_¡Cuidado Kish… — pero Tart no llegó a terminar la frase, un ataque de la cruz de zakuro le dio de lleno, haciendo que perdiera el control, un ataque que iba dirigido a Kisshu._

—_¡Tart! — gritó este deseando con todas sus fuerzas ir hacia él y ayudarle más un murmulló de Ichigo hizo que se obligara a sostenerla._

—_Dámela— aquella voz que tanto odiaba, aquel que era de su misma raza pero que luchaba en su contra le llamó la atención y en ese momento no dudó en hacer lo que ordenaba, le lanzó a Ichigo con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz para luego ir volando hacia Tart que yacía en el suelo inmóvil._

—_¡Tart! ¡Tart! ¡Tart despierta! — rogó mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza._

—_¡Quieto, no mereces tocarle! ¡Nos traicionaste! — la voz de Pai cortó el aire, aunque todavía débil por el ataque de Kisshu se erguía en toda su altura, ordenando con voz potente y grave._

_Y Kisshu supo que tenía razón, les había traicionado, había herido a Pai por salvar a Ichigo, había dejado que le hicieran eso a Tart por salvar a Ichigo, el enemigo. Miró hacia donde había dejado a la chica en brazos del aoi no kishi pero no vio a nadie._

—_¿qué…?— una espada salida de la nada acarició su cuerpo dejando una herida considerable abierta._

_Aoi no kishi sonreía con arrogancia unos metros por encima de él, aposentado con aires de grandeza en una columna, enseñando su espada ensangrentada a todo aquel que mirara. Exhibiendo la sangre de Kisshu como si de un trofeo se tratara._

_Kisshu volvió a virarse hacia donde debían estar sus compañeros más solo encontró la nada, se habían ido, le habían dejado atrás. Porque ya no era parte de los suyos. Intentó teletransportarse a la otra dimensión pero en su estado de debilidad solo consiguió aparecer unas cuantas calles más allá. Vagabundeó por callejones sin salir a calles en las que pudiera haber gente hasta que el peso de su cuerpo fue demasiado y se dejó caer en la nieve a la entrada de un callejón, ¿Aquello era el final? ¿Iba a morir allí? Y entonces mientras se hacía esas preguntas unas manos cálidas le dieron la vuelta y una voz le obligó a abrir los ojos, mostrándole un rostro preocupado enmarcado por cabello negro, el rostro de Kagome. En aquel momento, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muerto y ella era un ángel._

Miró enternecido a la chica que dormía junto a su cama, con aquella sonrisa de felicidad plena que solo esbozaba al dormir, se preguntó que soñaría que la hiciera sonreír así y aunque no supo por qué, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerla sonreír así él mismo. Pensó en despertarla y decir que tenía hambre, pero no quiso, parecía tan tranquila. En vez de eso se dedicó a examinarla a conciencia. Era guapa, con aquella redondez en su rostro que recordaba vagamente a una niña que estaba empezando a crecer, aquellos labios rosados y carnosos y aunque en aquellos momentos los tuviera cerrados Kisshu no pudo evitar recordar su mirada chocolate, tan infinitamente cálida y cariñosa. No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, mirándola fijamente, pero un poco de movimiento en sus parpados hizo que apartada la mirada con rapidez, un bostezo seguido de un "Dios mío, me dormí" Hizo que Kisshu sonriera y cerrara los ojos sin saber muy bien por qué, pero simplemente no quería que ella supiera que estaba despierto. Notó como ella se incorporaba y se estiraba como un gato, esperó a oír los pasos acercándose a la puerta pero no oyó nada, resistió la tentación de mirar para saber si ya se había ido, pero pasados cinco minutos no pudo resistirse más.

—¿sabes que mirar a la gente fijamente mientras duermen se considera de pervertido? — inquirió con una sonrisa pícara abriendo los ojos encontrándose con los orbes chocolates clavados encima suyo. _Mira quien habla, _susurró una voz en su mente.

—¡¿Qué? ¡N-no! Yo solo estaba…— balbuceó ella, furiosamente sonrojada al tiempo que le miraba con odio — Solo estaba mirando tus heridas, necesitaba saber si te molestaban al moverte.

—Claaaaro— respondió él sarcásticamente, guillándole un ojo— Se que estoy bueno, pero deberías disimular mejor.

—¿Bueno? ¡Hasta preferiría a un cerdo antes que a ti! ¡Más feo imposible! — replicó ella alterada ante tal muestra de arrogantísimo. Diciendo una de las mentiras más grandes que había dicho nunca.

—Kagome— y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse más si eso era posible ante la forma en la que pronuncio su nombre— No sabes mentir. Pero no te preocupes, yo también te quiero. — y ante la cara de desconcierto y apuro de ella no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. _Tan inocente._

—¡Idiota! — y el grito resonó por todo Japón. Dejándole bien claro a cualquier ser vivo el odio que procesaba la morena hacia él— ¡Sientate! — volvió a gritar ante el aumento de carcajadas del chico, dejándole levemente curioso, ya lo había mandado a sentar como si fuera un perro cuando estaba enfadada, pero nunca le había explicado por qué.

Aun así Kagome no fue capaz de reprimir la idea que se había colado en su mente, había sido bonito, aunque solo fuera por un momento. _¡¿Qué estas diciendo? _—Saltó rápidamente una vocecita en su mente—_ no puedes desear eso, no debes ni siquiera entablar amistad con él_. _Es el enemigo_. Y su corazón se partió al darse cuenta de que aquella voz tenía razón, no se había dado cuenta de cuando ni de por qué, pero simplemente el roce hace el cariño y si bien no lo amaba, si que había pensado en aquella posibilidad, habría sido bonito, salir, pasear por alguna playa cogidos de la mano, ir a algún parque de atracciones, ver los fuegos de fin de año juntos, tener una relación algo más allá de la amistad. Habría sido bonito. En cambio ni siquiera podrían mantener una amistad normal, no podrían ser siquiera amigos, en cuanto él se recuperara se iría y la próxima vez que se vieran, si es que se veían, sería en el campo de batalla, y al darse cuenta de que era una mew, lo más seguro es que la odiara. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que desear lo más difícil?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hey! me retrasé lo se, no me lo digáis porque lo se :) A ver... no se si había curiosidad por como acabó Kisshu en esta situación, pero si la había ya está saciada. Para todo aquel que le haya decepcionado, o que esté ya cansado de recuerdos (han sido dos capítulos de ellos) ¡No se preocupen! En el próximo no hay ni un solito recuerdo XD A ver... quizás a alguna le pareció que puse demasiado sacrificado a Tart, pero es que de verdad adoro ese personaje ^^ Avisarles que he cambiado el nombre del fic, no es por gusto, no me echen la culpa, es solo que perdí una apuesta y entonces tengo que hacerlo... :( Como siempre gracias a Ayma Secret, Iosi e Iuki y shippofan2k. Y reviews porfa!**

**P.D: El otro día estaba leyendo un fic y me di cuenta de que la autora ponía la música que había estado escuchando mientras escribía en las notas de autor así que decidi decirles a ustedes también :) Todo el fic, todito. Lo he hecho escuchando Fall out boy, mucha variedad de canciones así que no le puedo decir cuales en cada capitulo pero la que más suelo escuchar es Alpha Dog. Se los recomiendo es un grupo buenísimo.**


	6. ¿adios?

Kisshu miró con aburrimiento hacia la pantalla en la que se estaba reproduciendo la película que Kagome le había llevado a ver. Él ya estaba totalmente recuperado, podía irse en cualquier momento, de hecho, se iría nada más terminar aquella película. Cuando Kagome, con cierta reticencia, había anunciado que ya estaba en plena forma no supo exactamente que sentir. ¿Felicidad? Era estupendo que ya tuviera libertad para volver con los suyos, si es que le dejaban volver, pero no quería dejar a Kagome, todavía no. No sabía identificar la sensación que le provocaba pensar en dejarla, pero, de lo que estaba seguro, es de que no era agradable. Ella había insistido que como despedida debían ir a algún sitio y Kisshu, sin saber muy bien por qué, decidió que el cine sería lo mejor, siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver que había en aquellas salas oscuras, sin contar que Kagome había estado dando brincos sobre una película nueva que iban a sacar.

Algo sobre un medio demonio que iba a salvar al mundo… o algo así. De todas formas, tenía muchas, y cuando digo muchas es muchas, escenas de romance. _Que si todo lo hago porque te quiero, que si daría mi vida por ti, que si te amo demasiado como para morir, que si podemos desafiar al mundo y al más horrible de los males con nuestro amor… bla bla bla. _Aun así no había comentado nada, viendo como los ojos de Kagome se iluminaban levemente cuando había una escena de amor entre los dos protagonistas o como reflejaban dolor o pena cuando algún personaje sufría. ¡Como si fuera ella la que lo estaba viviendo! Vio con extremo aburrimiento como el medio demonio tomaba a la protagonista en brazos y la besaba para luego mirar a cámara con intensidad, la imagen se fue alejando hasta que en vez de una sacerdotisa y un medio demonio solo se vieran unos pequeños puntos y la película— ¡Finalmente! — Terminó. Kisshu no tardó en cambiar de opinión sobre lo de "finalmente" si fuera por él, podría durar días la maldita película, mientras el temido momento se retrasara más…

—Como si la realidad fuera tan bonita— oyó murmurar a Kagome con disgusto a su lado— Entonces ¿Qué te ha parecido? — interrogó ella con una sonrisa al notar su mirada.

—Errrr— dudó si decirle la verdad, sinceramente no le había gustado casi nada, tenía escenas de lucha pasables, los efectos especiales estaban bien pero… _demasiado_ amor— a estado bien— optó por decir finalmente.

—Bien… si, supongo que es un buen término— asintió Kagome, a ella tampoco le había terminado de gustar, más que nada por el final.

Ella había escrito su historia como un libro de fantasía hacía poco, se había vendido bien. Hacía un año la habían llamado para hacer una película del libro, estaba tan entusiasmada. ¡Una película! Pero definitivamente, ese detallito de que al final todos fueran felices y comieran perdices no le había gustado en absoluto. Claro que lo entendía, era comercial, pero, esa no era su historia y ella había querido que se supiera su historia, no algo adornado y romanticón en el que todo el mundo era feliz y la fuerza del amor podía vencerlo todo.

Miró a Kisshu para distraer su mente, estaba tan lindo, con aquella capucha para ocultar sus orejas que tanta reticencia había tenido al principio por llevar. Suspiró dándose cuenta de lo que venía ahora, había estado temiéndolo, no quería despedirse de él. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero eso significaría, aunque él no lo supiera, declararse enemigos nuevamente.

—¿y si nos tomamos algo? — se apresuró a preguntar antes de que él dijera de irse.

—Claro— asintió el realmente animado de no tener que decir adiós todavía.

Minutos después se hallaban sentados en el Mcdonnald's al que solía ir Kagome con sus amigas, con un paquete de patatas y dos coca-colas.

—Siento esto, de veras, encontraré alguna forma de pagarte— se disculpó Kisshu otra vez, realmente avergonzado de no tener dinero.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Kisshu?—se burló Kagome quitándole importancia— Si estas intentando parecerte a él lo tienes crudo— continuó con diversión— él nunca pensaría en devolver dinero… es más, se reiría de mi por ser ilusa si se lo pidiera.

—¡Oh! — Exclamó él, levemente sorprendido— creo que no has entendido bien _como _pensaba pagarte— añadió en un susurro sugerente cerca de su oído para luego morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡Hentai! — gritó Kagome pegando un salto para alejarse de él con rapidez. Haciendo que todos a su alrededor dirigieran la vista a la pareja— Discúlpenme ¡Todo es un error! ¡No ha pasado nada!— añadió precipitadamente, roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de aquello mientras oía a Kisshu riendo a su espalda.

—Estúpido alien— murmuró demasiado bajo como para que Kisshu la oyera.

—¿¡QUÉ! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir? — exclamó este mirándole con ojos abiertos como platos. Mierda Kagome, ¿No se te había ocurrido que esas estúpidamente lindas orejas debían servir para algo?

—Estúpido elfo— repitió con naturalidad, como si realmente fuese aquello lo que había dicho, al tiempo que le giñaba un ojo, disimulando su nerviosismo con una supuesta actitud pícara.

—¡Oye! — le recriminó Kisshu sin tenérselo realmente en cuenta. Era totalmente consciente de que aquello no era lo que había dicho, sabía que había odio alien, estaba completamente seguro pero… ¿De verdad hace tanto daño engañarse a uno mismo de vez en cuando? Negó dejando que el alivio lo recorriera— ¡Pues la última patata es mía! — gritó lanzándose hacia la bolsita y cogiendo con éxito la patata, deseando cambiar de tema.

—¡Tramposo! — dijo ella fingiendo indignación, sin poder contener la risa— ¡Me estabas distrayendo!

Y así siguieron conversando y riendo, tomando la coca-cola a un ritmo demasiado lento, ambos sabían que se estaban retrasando más de lo normal, a ambos les daba igual. Pero una vez se les hubo acabado el líquido y se acabó también el tema del que estaban hablando no hubo más escusas.

—Supongo que deberíamos decir adiós— musitó Kisshu con desgana, sabiendo que debía hacerlo aunque no quisiera.

—Si… supongo— accedió ella mirando al suelo, sin valor para enfrentarse a su mirada ámbar y saber que esa sería la última vez que la vería desde tan cerca y sin odio ni resentimiento.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin ganas de dar el primer paso, sin ganas de terminarlo todo. Kisshu observaba a Kagome en silencio, preguntándose por qué le era tan difícil dejarla, ¿Por qué se sentía en deuda? ¿Por qué era la persona más amble y comprensiva que había conocido? No, no era así. Era porque sabía que, si tenía éxito en su misión, ella moriría. Y por alguna extraña razón, su conciencia no se lo permitía. Kagome por su parte observaba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, haciendo esfuerzos por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatar cuando había llegado a quererle en aquel mes. ¿Solo un mes? Murmuró en su mente sorprendida, no era normal cogerle tanto afecto a alguien en solo un mes.

—Disculpa ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? — preguntó educadamente un hombre a Kagome, indicándole que interrumpía el paso hacia el Mcdonnald's. Irremediablemente rompió la burbuja.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. Te debo una— sonrió Kisshu una vez se hubieron apartado de la puerta del restaurante. Sin atreverse a decir adiós.

—No ha sido nada, en serio —respondió Kagome reuniendo fuerzas para alzar la mirada y sonreírle— cuenta conmigo siempre que quieras.

—Gracias— repitió él—Bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos alguna vez

—Si, seguro que si— no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica y deprimida al decir aquella frase, pero gracias a dios, Kisshu no pareció notarlo. Estaba _totalmente segura_ de que se volverían a ver.

—Hasta otra Kag— se despidió sacándoles a ambos una pequeña y frágil sonrisa al oír el apodo. Y tras decir aquello se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar calle arriba, no sabía muy bien a donde ir, en realidad no tenía ni idea de adonde llevaba aquella calle, solo era consciente de que iba en dirección contraria a la casa de Kagome.

—Hasta otra Kish— le susurró Kagome a la nada, mientras veía alejarse a Kisshu, dejando que una silenciosa lágrima corriera por su mejilla— sería mejor si no nos volviéramos a ver nunca Pero ¿sabes? Te echaré de menos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hey! Creo k esta vez lo hice a tiempo! (más o menos) XD Bueno… para decirlo claramente**

**FIN**

**Jejejeje en realidad no es seguro, pero quizás lo dejo aquí. Si soy sincera no fue nunca mi intención hacerlo tan largo yo quería hacer un one-short chiquitito unas 3000 o 4000 palabras, pero cada vez que empezaba a escribir seguía y seguía y cuando me daba cuenta… :$**

**Bueno como siempre muchas gracias a shippofan2k, Iosi e Iuki, Ayma secret y Strawberry002 (NUEVA LECTORA! *-*) Por cierto strawberry, me alegro montón de que vallas a publicar un nuevo crossover de estas series, ya era hora de que alguien se animara, tienes todo mi apoyo ^^ (y sobra decir que ya tienes una lectora ¿no? XD )**

**¿Qué más decir? Pues eso que ya veré si sigo o no. Dejenme un review si piensan que es un mal final o si simplemente se quedaron con ganas de más o si por el contrario están pensando ahora mismo "suerte que se acabó esta basura" XD**


End file.
